


Light On Their Feet

by CainWolfbane



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, One Shot, Romance, There are two wolves inside you, one wants the date to go perfectly, the other wants one character to trip and fall on top of the other because that's also pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainWolfbane/pseuds/CainWolfbane
Summary: Luz takes Amity out for a quiet date in the woods.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 345





	Light On Their Feet

Luz carefully places the last scrap of paper on the ground. _Perfect._ Luz takes a step back to admire her handiwork, accidentally stepping on one in the process. "Whoops!" Luz exclaimed, quickly smothering the rising light spell and scribbling a new one out hastily to replace it. She tears it out of her notebook and places it on the ground before stepping back once more.

  
Luz scrolls through her phone's music trying to decide which song would be best for tonight. After her decision is made she sets her phone aside, ready to hit play when the time comes. She settles down on the picnic blanket she set up, smoothing out a corner and shifting around the find the best pose for casually relaxing in a not-at-all nervous manner until her guest arrives. _Perfect._ Luz pauses and decides her casual relaxing pose isn't quite right. _Perhaps laying seductively across the blanket with a flower in my teeth? Wait, does this flower have teeth?_ "Nope!" Luz spit out the flower. _Criss-cross applesauce?_ "No..."

  
Amity approaches the clearing she had agreed to meet Luz at. _It's just a date, with Luz. Luz is cool, even if the words Luz and cool don't seem like they belong together in a sentence._ Amity takes a deep breath to steady her nerves with little success. _I'm not going to screw this up. Luz could screw this up, and it would be okay because she'd work things out. I could screw things up and it would be fine because Luz wouldn't judge me... I'm not going to screw up though because I'll die of shame and have to hide away forever._ Amity pauses to draw a circle in the air to summon a mirror, taking a moment to confirm there isn't a hair out of place and no food has mysteriously appeared in her teeth since she checked five minutes ago. _Okay, no going back now! Standing her up would be a screw up, being late would be a screw up, just gotta push forward and do this._

Amity stands up straight, triple checks there's no lint or specks on her dress, and enters the clearing with as much confidence and poise as she can muster to find... Luz trying to nonchalantly do a headstand in nice clothes, a tie falling onto her face. "Not it either."

  
The tension in Amity's shoulders eases up in an instant and she can't help but crack up at the sight of Luz. At the sound of Amity's laughter Luz flailed her legs in the air a bit and fell over before scrambling to her feet. "Amity! You're here! I mean of course you're here at the place we agreed to meet at this time which is the time we agreed to meet at you look great by the way!" Luz practically spoke all the words at once without stopping to breathe at a volume perhaps a bit louder than she intended but Amity still managed to pick up the compliment in the mess of words that haphazardly spilled from Luz.

  
Amity walks up to Luz. "You clean up nice yourself." Amity said, gently fixing Luz's tie and tucking it into her vest. There was a moment she was tempted to pull that tie forward just a bit.

  
"Perfect." Luz muttered, a blush overtaking her face as she stared at Amity. Amity glanced up and realized Luz wasn't directing that at the tie, she offered a shy smile in return.

  
The pair sit down and Luz unpacks the picnic basket. Luz pulls out a thermos from the basket. "Can I offer the young lady a refreshing lemonade?" Luz offered in a bad fake accent.  
Amity rolls her eyes. "If you're a day older than me I'd be shocked but yes, please."

  
Luz pulls out her notebook and draws an ice glyph so quick Amity almost didn't see it. Luz broke off a couple of chunks into a plastic cup and poured some lemonade for Amity. "Wow Luz, you've gotten really fast at drawing those!"

Luz rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "I've been practicing a lot, it's more muscle memory than conscious thought at this point. Eda is getting a bit annoyed at the pile of ice blocks outside her house but Hooty seems to enjoy crunching them on hot days."

  
"...Owls don't crunch things though? They swallow things whole."

  
"Hooty's a house."

  
"Ah of course, houses are well known for crunching ice to cool themselves on hot days."

  
"I'm pretty sure that was sarcasm but I don't know enough about sentient houses to disprove that."

  
All effort between the two girls to maintain a straight face crumbled quickly as Luz let out a snnrk and fell into a giggle fit with Amity following suit. The frolicsome mood emboldens Luz to pull out her carefully selected corny pick up line.

  
"If you were a pirate would you put a parrot on this shoulder..." Luz tapped Amity on the shoulder closest to her. "Or this shoulder?" Luz finished, scooching closer and reaching across to rest her hand on Amity's far shoulder. Amity laughs and leans into Luz. "Dork" Amity says, as if she wasn't grinning like a dork herself.

  
They stay like that for a while as the sun begins to set. As things get darker Luz prepares the next stage in her master plan by taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and hitting play on her phone. Luz stands up and offers a hand to Amity who tentatively takes it. Luz pulls Amity away from the picnic blanket and leads her into a dance, hoping her pounding heart didn't betray her composure.

  
Amity hears the crunch of paper and starts to glance down only for Luz's hand to come up and gently guide her face back up to meet her eyes, causing both girls to blush. Luz almost loses focus but she manages to continue her careful movement across the glyphs until the two of them are surrounded by glowing lights.

  
Luz's efforts to stay focused failed her as Amity's soft golden eyes became illuminated and she found herself starting to lean in when a grinding sound rumbled under her foot. _That wasn't a light glyph noise_... Luz's last thought before she fell forward on top of Amity. "Oh my gosh Amity I'm so sorry are you okay?"

Amity tried to ignore the fact that she was still pinned under Luz who still had a ring of light spells behind her. _How can anyone be this much of a beautiful disaster?_ Amity shook her head for a moment. "Yeah, no I'm fine. Are you okay? What happened?"

  
Luz started to get up but winced. "I think I twisted my ankle a little. I must've spaced a little when making all those light glyphs and added an ice one, sorry."

  
"It's okay Luz." Amity gently helped Luz to a more comfortable sitting position. Amity's eyes drifted over to the miscast spell, grabbed the small ice chunk and pressed it to Luz's ankle. "Better?"

Luz looked away. "Yeah, I'm just a bit embarrassed for ruining the date."

Amity tries to look at Luz but her head was still turned away and she didn't want to let go of the ice. "Luz you didn't ruin anything! You were actually really smooth this whole date." Amity spoke gently.

Luz turned back incredulous. "The whole date? Did you miss the part where I fell over twice?" Luz questioned.

"I may have fallen once myself." Amity teased, pulling out the patented Blight Wink to draw out another blush from Luz.

  
Luz's expression softened. "How do you make perfection look so easy?" Luz wondered.

Amity shook her head. "Constant studying to stay at the top of my class, dance lessons to maintain grace and balance, eating a bunch of health food so my perfectly tailored clothes don't get stretched. Maintaining the illusion of effortless perfection takes a lot of blood, sweat and tears." Amity ended her rant with a tired sigh and Luz puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Despite everything Amity smiles. "I'm actually glad nothing goes perfectly when you're involved, but I'd still say this is the closest we've gotten to a perfect day together."

  
"I feel you might have low standards for me since you're currently tending to my injured ankle while talking about how well this is going." Luz said with a raised eyebrow.

  
"This is comparatively peaceful to what usually happens. It's kind of rare for us to spend any time together without one or both of us running towards or away from danger."

  
"To be fair that's most days for me, you just happened to be present for some of them."

  
"The night's still young." Amity surprised herself a little with the implication she wanted to run away with Luz... Run away from danger that is to say.

  
"I don't think I can do much running tonight."

  
"Then I'll princess carry you away from danger"

  
"You'd tire yourself out pretty fast running while carrying me."

  
"Then I'll levitate you once I get tired."

  
"Why wouldn't you start with that?"

  
"Maybe I just want an excuse to hold you." Amity teased.

  
"Terrifying monsters are the best excuse for anything. Need to learn a spell? Monster will add some urgency. Need to regain the trust of a palisman you hurt? Monster will make you prove your devotion with trials. Need to learn a second spell? Monster again."

  
"You might just be unlucky."

  
Luz intertwined her fingers with Amity's. "I don't feel unlucky." Luz softly whispers. Amity smiles at the sweet sentiment and starts to lean in towards Luz.

  
A roar rumbles through the forest.

  
A look of shock crossed Luz's face.

  
A look of deadpan crossed Amity's.

  
A large beast emerges from the trees and skulks towards the picnic basket, it roots around in the leftovers without turning towards the girls. Amity leans in towards Luz. "It doesn't see us, try to move away slowly." Amity whispers. Luz nods and starts to scoot backwards.

  
Then Luz felt a piece of paper crunch under her hand. "Crabapples."

  
Amity was mildly surprised, not by the constant string of misfortune that somehow fails to dim Luz's endless optimism but the fact that in all the time Luz has lived with Eda she somehow never learned any real swearwords.

  
Amity springs to her feet. She's about to tell Luz to stay back but she pauses to consider her options. _Last time I tried to make Luz stay back where it's safe and ran off to fight a monster alone she somehow beat me there with enough time to reassure hostages, set a trap, and come up with a plan that involved using herself as bait. Maybe if I involve her in my plan she won't appoint herself the role of bait this time._

  
Amity turns to Luz, or at least she tried to turn to Luz but Luz is gone. Luz is already penguin sliding on a makeshift ice skateboard to distract the monster. _As a sophisticated young lady of the Blight household I shouldn't use vulgar language but mother_ \- Amity's thought gets cut off when the beast backhands Luz into a bush.

  
Luz gets her bearings and she tries to pull herself out of the bush. The creature's fur bristles as a low growl rumbles through its chest. It raises a paw with pickaxe-sized claws and stomps towards Luz with enough force to make the ground shake. Then a look of mild confusion crosses the creature's face as it lifts the same paw back up and a light spell rises. It snaps it's jaws at the light spell until it's smothered and then turns back to Luz. Luz is already gone.

  
Amity princess carries Luz away on the ice skateboard, almost glad for the finely developed balance resulting from stupid 'book on head' exercises... Almost. Once a safe amount of distance is established and the chunk of ice is worn down and mostly melted away Amity repositions to help Luz walk and starts heading for the Owl House.

  
Luz sighs. "Someday we'll hang out without life-threatening danger."

  
"I wouldn't put money on it."

  
"You are literally the richest person I know, you could put a little money on it."

  
"Burying money in the dirt would be less wasteful"

  
"Maybe you are a pirate."

  
"You're ridiculous."

  
"When you get a staff your palisman can be a parrot."

  
"I'm not a pirate."

  
"Do you have military macaws on this world? They're green with a little bit of red on their forehead, you'd match."

  
"That's... Actually I kind of want to see that."

  
The Owl House comes into view, Luz can mostly walk fine at this point but she wishes she could lean on Amity a bit longer. Amity pulled away to Luz's disappointment but then she stepped in front of Luz. "Your tie is messed up again." Luz was a little confused since she was just going to take it off once inside but she wasn't going to stop Amity from fiddling with it. Amity paused for a moment as if debating something with herself as she gently ran her thumb over the fabric. Before Luz could say anything Amity tightened her grip on the tie and pulled her forward.

  
The unexpected but not unwelcome warmth on Luz's lips seemed to spread to the rest of her face as she took in what was happening. Amity was kissing her. Luz remembers she has arms after a moment and embraces Amity, trying not to grin since that would probably mess up the kiss but she can't help smiling. Amity unclenched her fist a little but didn't let go of the tie, she did however move one of her hands up and run it through Luz's hair.

  
When they finally parted Luz looked more dazed than she did after getting smacked into a bush, her goofy grin spreading across her face with full force. Amity wouldn't mind seeing that expression every day, but for tonight the date was over.

  
"I need to be heading home, you rest up that ankle okay?"

  
"Are you going to be ok with Yogi Bear still out there?"

  
"...Are you talking about the ryewolf that attacked us?"

  
"He stole the pic-a-nic basket Amity."

  
"...Right, well now that you're safely home I'm pretty sure my chances of getting attacked by a monster goes down by about 80% so I should be fine."

  
"You could stay the night."

  
"Perhaps a terrifying monster can be my excuse to spend the night some other time but I have school tomorrow. Good night Luz." Amity teases as she heads out. Luz watches from the doorway until the last bit of green fades into the night.

  
Eda glances up as Luz enters The Owl House covered in dirt and scratches, hair messed up, clothes torn, a slight limp, and a goofy grin... Goofier than usual at least. Eda turns a page in the book she's pretending to still be reading. "Kid I'm not your mom but you're way too young to be doing anything that requires a safeword."

  
"Eda!"

  
\---

  
Amity steps into Blight Manor, any attempt to head straight to her room without incident thwarted by her siblings who were clearly waiting up for her. It was almost sweet... Almost.

  
"Hey Mittens!" Edric called out, grinning mischievously.

  
"What?"

  
Emira draped an arm across Amity's shoulders. "Sooo... How was the date?"

  
"Fine." Amity tried not to give anything away but a small smile managed to slip through.

  
"Because your hair is messed up-" "-and there's dirt on your clothes-" "-and you're smiling-" "-and blushing!" The pair took turns pointing out whatever they found amusing. Amity hated it when they got like this.

  
"The date got crashed by a giant monster ok?"

  
"You always use that excuse."

  
"It's not an excuse! You were there for one of those!"

  
"We're not entirely convinced you didn't stop to make out that time either."

  
"You two are the worst!" Amity pushed past and headed for her room.

  
"Love you too Mittens!" "Sweet dreams!"

  
Once alone Amity no longer needs to maintain her composure and she allows herself to smile, she would be having sweet dreams.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written romance before, I barely write at all really but I had an idea I liked about Luz using light glyphs to light up a dance and built on it from there. I've learned that I can't write picnics though, the word [picnic] just sat there in brackets while I went "Should I write the picnic or pad out the intro? Should I write the picnic or add to the dance scene? Should I write the picnic or injure Luz and add in some hurt/comfort? Should I write the picnic or just have a giant monster eat the whole basket and remove it from the fic completely?" This fic would've been much shorter if I could write a picnic.
> 
> This was fun though, I'll try to get into writing more.
> 
> Edit:Changed "pretty such" to "pretty sure" and capitalized Yogi Bear since that's a name.  
> Edit 2: I made a minimalist art on my computer's default paint program.


End file.
